seelenwandlerfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Feenland - Faerie's Funland
Deutsch Im Wesentlichen ist das Feenland ein Ort, an dem die Bewohner von Nuanor sich an verschiedenen Minispielen versuchen können, um riesige Preise, Erfahrung, Ausrüstung und andere Kleinigkeiten zu gewinnen oder einfach, um Dampf abzulassen. Leider ist dieser Ort nur zwei Mal pro Woche geöffnet, weshalb seine Besucher ihn rasch zu schätzen wissen und sich dort gerne von ihren anderen Aufgaben und den Gefahren der Welt erholen. Dennoch wäre es närrisch, diesen Zeitvertreib auf die leichte Schulter zu nehmen, denn bei einem der im Feenland erhältlichen Preise handelt es sich um eines der begehrtesten Relikte von ganz Nuanor, nämlich um den besten Ohrring der Goldstufe von Revelation Online! Eingang Wollt ihr etwas Spaß haben? Dann begebt euch an einem der beiden geöffneten Tage zum Portal an der Chaffon-Wasserscheide. Sobald ihr dort angelangt seid, findet ihr euch auf einem riesigen Spielfeld wieder. Ein Waschbär erwartet euch in der Nähe, um euch eine Tagesquest zu übertragen, die er euch natürlich vor Beginn des Spiels erklärt. Unterhaltet euch mit ihm, bevor ihr euch an eure Aufgabe macht! Spielanleitung Das riesige Spielfeld ist nicht nur zur Zierde da! Ihr müsst euch mithilfe eines Würfels (von denen einige über besondere Eigenschaften verfügen) darüber hinweg bewegen. Die Würfel sind auf verschiedenste Weise, z. B. bei einem Waschbären, im Bronzescherbenladen oder im Shop erhältlich. Sobald ihr auf einem Feld landet, gelangt ihr in eine spezielle Instanz (siehe Abschnitt RÄUME). Da es auf dem Spielfeld besondere Felder gibt, solltet ihr euch eure bevorstehenden Würfe genau überlegen. Vielleicht möchtet ihr die Augenzahl verringern, um auf ein nahes Spezialfeld zu gelangen? Oder ihr wollt mithilfe eines doppelten Wurfes auf dem Spielfeld besonders weit springen? Völlig gleich, wie eure Strategie aussieht, es gibt jede Menge Würfelkarten, aus denen ihr wählen könnt: Doppelte Würfelkarte: Ihr erhaltet zwei Würfel (damit erhaltet ihr maximal 12 Schritte mit einem Wurf). Diese Karte erhöht außerdem die Belohnung, falls der Spieler bei einem der 4 Spezialräume landet (außer Start- und Endraum). 6-Würfel-Karte: Die Augenzahl eures nächsten Wurfes beträgt garantiert 6. Auch diese Karte erhöht eure Belohnung. Halbe Würfelkarte: Die Augenzahl eures nächsten Wurfes beträgt garantiert zwischen 1 und 3. Auch diese Karte erhöht eure Belohnung. 1-Würfel-Karte: Die Augenzahl eures nächsten Wurfes beträgt garantiert 1. Auch diese Karte erhöht eure Belohnung. HINWEIS: Diese Karte verfügt über ein wöchentliches Limit. Spezielle 1-Würfel-Karte: Hier gilt derselbe Effekt, wie bei der 1-Würfel-Karte, nur gibt es kein wöchentliches Limit. Dieser Gegenstand kann im Shop gekauft werden. Dreifach-Würfelkarte: Ähnlich wie die Doppelte Würfelkarte, nur dass ihr es diesmal mit drei Würfeln probieren dürft. Dieser Gegenstand verfügt über ein wöchentliches Limit. Goldener-Finger-Karte: Garantiert, dass ihr die Aufgaben im nächsten Hausraum automatisch abschließt. HINWEIS: Dieser Gegenstand verfügt über ein wöchentliches Limit. Gravitationskarte: Erstellt ein schweres Gravitationsfeld um euch herum. Ihr fliegt/teleportiert nicht davon, wenn ihr in einem Teleportationsraum landet. Ihr erhaltet dennoch die Belohnungen des Teleportationsraums, ganz so, als hättet ihr ihn auf normale Weise besucht. Bombenkarte: Beim nächsten Wurf erfolgt eine Explosion. Räume Sobald die Würfel gefallen sind, werdet ihr entsprechend der Augenzahl zu einem der vielen Räume weiterbewegt. Für das Abschließen von Spezialaufgaben erhaltet ihr Feenlandzertifikate, die für die Herstellung von goldenen Ohrringen oder als Währung zum Kauf von speziellen Kosmetika bei den hiesigen Händlern eingesetzt werden. Spezialräume Hausraum: Wenn ihr auf diesem Feld landet, werdet ihr in verschiedenartige Häuser teleportiert, wo ihr mit unterschiedlichen Minispielen konfrontiert werdet. Dies sind die Nummernfelder. Missionsraum: Landet ihr auf diesem Feld, stehen euch verschiedene zufällige Ereignisse bevor. Diese können eure Feldposition beeinflussen, euch Zugang zum Hausraum gewähren oder sogar sofort eine Belohnung einbringen. Schatzraum: Hier erhaltet ihr Schatztruhen – ganz einfach. Teleportationsraum: Teleportiert euch weiter nach vorne, ihr erhaltet eine Belohnung. Startraum: Hier beginnt eure Reise. Endraum: Spricht ja wohl für sich selbst. Minispiele Ob Rätsel, Labyrinthe oder ein abenteuerlicher Hindernisparcours mit Lavageysiren oder Kugelhagel – wer weiß, was euch in diesen Minispielen erwartet? Viel Spaß bei all diesen Herausforderungen! Labyrinth des Händlers Hasenrätsel Besiege den steinernen Wächter Lavawelle Leckere Leckereien Schere Stein Papier Sumoringen Versteinernder Blick Mädchenkampf English In essence, Faerie Funland is a place where people from all around Nuanor can take part in various mini-games, either for huge prizes, experience, gear and various other loot, or simply to blow off steam. Given it is only open twice a week, visitors learn to savour it as a break away from the other tasks and dangers of the world, yet it would be foolish to take it too lightly – one of the prizes in Faerie's Funland happen to be one of the most sought-after relics in all of Nuanor, the best golden-tier earring in Revelation Online! Entrance If you’re ready to have some fun, the Faerie's Funland can be accessed via a portal located in Chaffon Watershed on one of the two opening days. Once inside, you’ll find yourself on a giant game-board. A nearby racoon is itching to provide you with a daily quest, explanation on how to play, and to start the game. Have a chat with him before you proceed! How to Play That giant board isn’t just for show! You’ll need to progress through it, and doing so requires dice (some of which have special properties and/or a weekly limit) which can be purchased in numerous ways, such as from the racoons, Bronze Shard shop or even the cash shop. Once you land on a tile, you’ll be spirited away to a special instance (see ROOMS section below for details). Given the presence of special tiles on the board, be sure to give your upcoming dice-rolls some thought. Do you want to lower the number for a chance of landing onto a nearby special tile, or try to jump as far down the board as possible with a double-dice roll? No matter the scenario, there are plenty of dice-cards to choose from: Double Dice Card: Makes your dice roll contain two dies (potential for a maximum of 12 steps in a single roll). This card also increases the reward if players land on any of the 4 special room types (excluding start and end rooms). 6 Dice Card: Forces your next dice roll into a 6. Using this card also increases your reward. Half Dice Card: Forces your next dice roll to land a 1-3. Using this card also increases your reward. 1 Dice Card: Forces your next dice roll into a 1. Using this card also increases your reward. NOTE: This card has a weekly limit. Special 1 Dice Card: Same effect as the 1 Dice Card but has no weekly limit. This item can be purchased from cash shop. Triple Dice Card: Similar to Double dice card, but triple the dice. This item has a weekly limit Golden Finger Card: Ensures that the next time you enter the House Room, you will automatically complete the tasks within. NOTE: This item has a weekly limit. Gravity Card: Places a heavy gravity field around you. The next time you land on a Teleport Room, you will not “fly/teleport” ahead. However, you will still receive rewards from the Teleporting Room as if you visited it normally. Bomb Card: The next dice roll will explode. Rooms Once the dice have been rolled, you’ll be whisked away to one of many rooms based on where you landed on the board. You’ll be rewarded with Funland Certificates for the completion of special tasks, used in the creation of Golden Earrings, or as currency to purchase special cosmetics from the Funland vendors. Special Rooms House Room: Upon landing on this tile, you’ll be teleported into various types of houses and experience various mini games. These tiles are the number tiles. Mission Room: Landing on this tile will have you encounter random events in the game. These can affect the your tile position, access to House Room, or even award players outright. Treasure Room: You’ll receive treasure boxes – simple. Teleporting Room: Will teleport you further down the board and award the player. Start Room: You start here. End Room: Speaks for itself. Minigames From solving puzzles and travelling through mazes, to lethal lava-leaping and bullet-hell – who knows what challenge you’ll face via these mini-games? Have fun solving all of them! Merchants Maze Rabbits Riddle Defeat the Stone Guardian Lava Drifting Delicious Delicacies Rock Paper Scissors Sumo Wrestling Petrifying Gaze A little girl’s Battle